Snakes Of A Feather
by Willow Fireheart
Summary: What happens when two people who are fond of snakes and black leather and lace meet? HP cross


**Snakes Of A Feather **

Spoilers- BTVS: anything and everything. Ditto for Angel  
HP: OOTP  
Disclaimer- Neither of the fandoms belong to me, I am a simple fanfic writer praying at the shrine of the creative gods.  
Note- Never seen a Draco/Kit. Decided to write one and hey presto.  
xxx

Draco Malfoy leaned against the wall and scowled. He was an Auror, damn it, not a diplomat. Why would the Ministry choose him to be part of the team to wine and dine and con the Watcher's Council into a mutual assistance policy he didn't know.

The team was a strange mix anyhow. Apart from the Golden Trio (they were practically the mascots of the Ministry, they were paraded out at the drop of a hat, the opening of an envelope), Ginny Weasley (who was still trying to be friends with him after their break up two years ago), Luna Lovegood (still as loony as ever but now slightly wicked as well, thanks to her recent engagement to Blaise Zambini), Pansy Parkinson (who wouldn't stop smirking at Draco's displeasure), Blaise Zambini (he wouldn't let Luna out of his sight since the threats to her had started after the announcement of their engagement), himself and Professor Snape (who was desperately trying to avoid a disgustingly perky red headed witch who had this strange fascination with the cranky old man).

Draco rolled his eyes as he saw Hermione Granger glare back at him. He wasn't the social type, she knew that. Besides, his friends were 'mingling' so he didn't have to.

Pansy has plastered herself to the shaggy haired, androgynous son of two vampires, Connor. Professor Snape was having a serious conversation with the Head of the Council, Rupert Giles. Snape would wince every time Hermione opened her mouth and within ten minutes Rupert Giles had started to do the same. Luna was chatting animatedly to the blonde slayer, her sister and the demon goddess. Ginny was splitting her flirting between the Slayer's friend, Xander Harris, and the vampire Spike, who looked scarily familiar. Blaise was proudly upholding the Slytherin affinity with the dark; he had cornered the vampire Angel and the rogue slayer. Within minutes he had Faith smirking and the ensouled vampire grinding his teeth.

"Not your scene either?"

Draco looked over to the speaker, prepared to snap off a scathing, yet witty, remark. His mouth slowly closed.

Of all the people he expected here today this woman wasn't any of them. She was dressed all in black, layering black tights under a black lacy dress. There was an inch or two of pale leg before her Doc Martins and socks began. Her black hair was pulled away from her face, small tendrils falling down to frame it. Pale gray eye shadow enlarged her brown eyes and the deep plum lipstick made her lips a slash of colour across the pale expanse of her lower face. Even her short, rounded nails were black and a black tribal tattoo snaked around her wrist.

"Like black, do we?" As soon as the words left his mouth he cursed them.

The woman looked him up and down. "As do you, pot."

Draco narrowed his eyes. "Excuse me?" His tone was low and dangerous. "What did you just call me?"

The woman rolled her eyes, not at all intimidated by the look that had made Death Eaters quake with fear. "Pot. As in the pot that called the kettle black. Or, I suppose it would be cauldron for you witchy types. I'm Kit." She held out her hand.

Draco stared at it with disdain, only slightly mollified. "Draco Malfoy, and I'm a wizard, not a witch."

Kit nodded. "Right, cause witches are female and you are definitely of the male. I knew that." She paused and retracted her hand, not at all offended. "Man, I hate these meet and greets."

Draco made a sound of agreement.

"Lucky Carlos got to stay in his room. I knew I should have faked possession or food poisoning or something." Kit sighed. "Dawn always drags me along for company."

Kit leant against the wall and eyed Draco's attire. She caught sight of his silver and emerald cufflinks. "So you like snakes, huh? Me too. I got a 4ft python for my birthday. Faith ssures me he'll keep growing. I just gotta keep feeding him mice. Tyranus prefers 'em fat, fresh and alive. He's already grown half a foot. Do ya want to see him?"

A tiny smirk played on Draco's lips. "Perhaps later."

He turned away from her, watching as his former professor simultaneously bargained with Rupert Giles and pointly ignored the looks he was getting from the red head.

"That's Willow," Kit told him. "She tried to end the world once."

"What!" Draco studied Kit's face for any signs of mirth and then studied the petite woman vying for Snape's attention. "You have to joking."

Kit shook her head, black strands flying. "Nope. A few years ago Tara, her lover, got shot. Willow was so angry she went all evil and flayed the guy that did it and then she tried to burn the world to cinders. But the next year she activated all the slayers in the world so we don't talk often about the bad stuff."

Draco let out a bark of laughter. "And I thought Snape was too dark for her. She'd eat him up and spit him out."

Kit shrugged. "Not unless he's into that."

Draco made 'ick!' face. "Those aren't images I need." He paused and tapped his chin contemplatingly. "I'm beginning to think the files left an awful lot out."

Kit smiled. "Well, what do you want to know?"

Draco smirked.

xxxxx

Blaise jumped as someone goosed him. He grinned as Luna slipped under his arm.

"Have you seen Draco lately?" she asked mischievously.

Blaise looked over at the wall that Draco had been leaning against. "Well, I'll be damned."

"You already are, sweetie," Luna reminded him.

"Damnder then," Blaise corrected.

Draco was talking and laughing, evilly of course, with a girl. She was a Goth girl but still. It was the most alive Blaise had seen Draco since he was with Ginny.

"That's Kit. She's a good kid, tough, a bit wicked, great right hook. Doesn't take anybodies crap, much like myself, that's why she doesn't like these meet and greets," Faith told them.

"Dawn brought her and Carlos in after vampires killed their parents a few years ago. She knew them before Sunnydale collapsed," Angel added.

"Did she just smile?" Faith asked. "Damn, and me without my camera."

"This Carlos? He her boyfriend?" Blaised asked slyly.

"Nope, apparently they're better off as friends. I didn't ask what that meant."

Blaise shared a look with Luna and smirked. "Interesting."

xxx

End.


End file.
